Outbreak Middle School Field Trip
by MarkMac
Summary: A small Chapter of the Outbreak series where the group travels to a school in Raccoon


1My First Story

Resident Evil Outbreak

After their near death escape from the Zoo Mark, Kevin, Yoko, and Cindy decided to check out the school then meet up with David, Alyssa, Jim, and George at the Subway station. George decided his group would cut through the park to get to the Subway to meet up with the other group. On the way to the school Mark was leading the way cutting across streets and through back alleys, He whispered back to the rest of the group to hold up as he pointed out a group of three zombies ahead in the street. "Why don't we just take them out" Kevin hastily offered "No" Mark ordered "That may give away our position to any other "things" around this area". The group moved up behind a car in the road and started to crouch walk silently across the street to try and keep un-noticed by the three zombies. As they made their way into Racoon Middle School each member of the group was equipped with their own weapon Mark and Kevin with their pistols, Yoko with a bat she had found in an alley, and Cindy with a large pipe. When they entered the building they immediately noticed the once upon a time janitor now a mindless zombie. Kevin was sick of playing secret agent and requested Cindy switch weapons with him for the moment, as he took the pipe he broke into a charge and bashed the mindless creature over the head killing it instantly as it hit the ground Kevin shot a look back at Mark and said "See, now what was so bad about that". Cindy knew this school like it was the back of her hand because of when she had once attended it as a child. Mark allowed Cindy to take the lead since she claimed to know where everything was. "Okay we are here to check for survivors and then we are out" Mark declared "No need to spend anymore time than we really need to". After they checked the basement and first floor they had found nothing but a few scavenging zombies in some classes and a bunch of rats in the basement. The last place they needed to check now was the second floor. As they started to make their way up the flight of stairs that would lead to the second floor hallway a bird crashed through the window and the group bolted up the stairs instead of wasting time and ammo on something so pointless. They entered through the double doors that lead into the hallway and they heard another window crash except this one came from one of the class rooms and was followed by a scream. Astonished, Kevin started for the door that the shriek seemed to come from. Without thinking Kevin barged in through the door and whipped out his handy dandy pistol and examined the room noticing it was a Biology room from what it looked like with all the lab desks and beakers. Kevin also noticed that the whole window was shattered and there looked to be some woman on the ground behind one of the desks. Then out of the corner of his eye he noticed that there was an enormous creature that seemed to have greenish greyish scales with long blackish claws coming from its hands and very sharp teeth with a toned muscular figure. The hideous monster looked as if it had been human once, except it was now sexless and another disgusting monster infesting the streets of Racoon. The creature opened its mouth and let loose one of the loudest ear pinching screeches making Kevin's whole body and face wince, but before the others even got to the room or the creature shut up Kevin aimed his weapon at the creature's ugly face and opened fire barely even muffling the creature's shriek. The bullet went right through the monster's left ear and shut off it's noise, right after Mark, Cindy, and Yoko came running in and Mark instinctively pulled out his pistol and fired three rounds into the creature hitting it twice in the K-5 area of its disfigured yet human shaped body and once right in between the eyes knocking it over and letting out one last screech before it seemed to die and lay motionless. Kevin and Mark moved slowly and cautiously towards the downed creature taking every precaution to make sure the creature was dead. After checking over the creature and pronouncing it dead they moved to the woman Kevin had noticed when he had first barged in. The woman was wearing a white lab coat it looked like, possibly she was a teacher here, Kevin rushed to the woman's side noticing she was not a zombie and was still alive. "Are you alright?" Kevin asked the young blonde woman "Yes I'm fine" the woman replied. "We're on our way to the Subway station to meet up with another group of people" Mark butted in "We thought we should cut through the school and check for survivors on the way there". "We had better move on out of here before something else like that thing notices we're here" Cindy requested "She's right" Kevin agreed. They started for the door when the woman who still remained nameless started to stumble then fell to the ground. Kevin ran to her side then opened her lab coat to reveal a mess she had been torn up and devoured from something and it looked fatal. After about a minute trying to keep her alive, she died. Then once again the group started for the door, when they heard a groan they all turned to see that the woman had gotten up and joined the ranks of the living dead. Mark reached for Yoko's bat, walked to the zombie and wound up for a home run swing, then he smashed the bat into the zombie's left temple killing it instantly. The group turned and started for the door a final time. Mark lead the group out of the building through the back and to their luck the Subway was only a block away. They cut through an alley behind the school and popped onto a sidewalk where the entrance to the Subway lay. Kevin offered up the idea that they wait a minute just incase the other group hadn't already headed down and the rest of the group agreed willingly hoping for a quick break. After about three minutes Yoko spotted George leading the other group down the street towards them. George's group reached their's and then George asked " Did you guy's run into any problems or find any survivors?" "No problems" Mark replied "You?", "No problems or survivors in the park" George answered. "Alright lets get a move on it" David insisted "Good idea" Kevin agreed. So the two combined groups moved on down into the Subway station unaware about what they would be up against next.


End file.
